


Mondays & Thursdays

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BDSM acts but NOT an official BDSM relationship, Bondage, Daniel Dom, Daniel Sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mature Warning, NSFW, Ong Dom, Ong Sub, OngNiel is science, Ongniel, Punisment, Some Fluff, Some Romance, Super Hot, Torture, Whipping, an unusual sort of relationship, blindfolding, boyfriends with a special arrangement, dark hobbies, double doms, half vanilla relationship, i love you but sometimes i want to torture you, moments of sweet, not meant to be taken so seriously as they are in a real relationship, pain mixed with pleasure, porn with little plot, smut warning, switch - Freeform, try this at home at your own risk, usage of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo have a solid, regular relationship. But they have a special arrangement that they keep as their own little dark secret. They have yet to let go of their old ways. Their apartment has a playroom only they are allowed into. The arrangement goes, every week Monday is Seongwoo's turn to dom and Thursday is Daniel's turn. One Monday, Daniel makes a grave mistake and it's time for due punishment on Seongwoo's next turn. Seongwoo's not the merciful type when he doms either.





	1. That Monday - Niel's Punishment

“Niel-ah…”

A man dressed in a silky, black V-neck shirt and black slim-fit pants with his raven hair split to the sides, waving elagantly off his starkly handsome, prominent featured face ran his backless leather gloved hands across the jaw of the harnessed, kneeling blonde in front of him.

The blond was wearing nothing but a thick black harness over his chest with silver rings and studs. Around his neck was a thick, leather, spiked black collar, the silver linked chain in the hands of the other intimidating man standing in front of him and glowering down at him, pulled tight.

Daniel had been ordered by his Dom, Seongwoo, to dress as a dog today. He was forced into a collar and to sit on his knees, even ordered to bark. Seongwoo had even put belts and cuffs on him so that his hands were immobilized and his thighs and calves connected. He couldn’t go anywhere unless Seonwoo decided to release him, which was alarming, shameful yet also oddly thrilling to the Sub.

“Yes, Master?” Daniel huskily breathed out as he looked up with large, glistening, chocolate brown, eyes shaped like almonds, one of the only cute features about his masculine face as long as he didn’t smile, which he wasn’t allowed to in their playroom.

The room was small and simply decorated. It had grey and red walls with silver curtains over it’s one window to keep out natural light. The blacklight cast a deep violet glow in the room, warming it and making it seem edgy and mysterious. The furniture was bare and strange to anyone who had no knowledge of the BDSM culture. There was a black and grey four-poster bed with straps tied to its poles. Behind them was the red cabinet that held their various instruments of pain, pleasure, and torture. Next to that was the table, the chair with cable wires and anklets, and the padded cross with straps.

Seongwoo and Daniel were dating and living together for two years after meeting at a BDSM club. They’d tried a switch Sub-Dom relationship for a couple months since they both liked Doming and Subbing but things got complicated when they fell in love. They simply couldn’t give up their urges to inflict control, test pleasure limits, and cause slight pain on the other from time to time, so they’d come to a compromise. They had a vanilla relationship and didn’t step foot on the room except for two nights a week. After work before dinner on Monday and Thursday, they would spend an hour or two in the playroom before dinner. Mondays were Seongwoo’s Dom days and Thursdays were Daniel’s.

That’s how it had been for over a year now and not once had they missed it. Until Daniel had done something completely thoughtless, however. He had been so tied up with work and lacking sleep that he hadn’t thought to look at a calendar when he’d set up plans with his friend.

“Do you or do you not know what you did wrong? The reason that I’ve got you suited up like this today is a punishment. I’m actually livid at the audacity of what you did but consider this much me holding back. Admit what you did wrong and beg me for mercy, you naughty, disobedient mutt.”

Seongwoo snarled on the last bit, jerking on the chain. Daniel lurched forward, choking and groaning at the pain in his neck and his wrists as he tried to reach up to rub his neck but couldn’t because of the cuffs. They were slightly padded so they didn’t hurt as much as they could such as rubbing the skin raw and leaving marks.

They had to be careful not to leave marks. They didn’t want their friends or coworkers to find out. In addition, outside of this room they became different people completely. Two hopelessly in love people who adored and cared for each other. Those people detested the idea of causing harm to each other and they would feel immensely guilty seeing marks. It happened on occasion accidentally, which led to several hours of romantic apology sex where they kissed the marks over and over again, hoping that they’d heal quickly and wished their twisted desires would fade.

Seongwoo was by far the most intense with his duality. Knowing full well that Daniel was in pain, he jerked at the chain causing him to nearly fall forward onto his face if he hadn’t caught himself with his knuckles and shifted his weight at the last minute. He coughed more and groaned louder.

Seongwoo snickered and then abruptly stopped, handsome face transforming back into a snarl. He pinched Daniel’s chin and pressed his gloved finger harshly over his parted, plump lips. Daniel looked up at him with a ‘have mercy, master’ sort of look, a hint of arousal in his dilated, dewy eyes.

“You’re being noisy. Don’t let me know that it hurts. You deserve that. You deserve so much more. I might just bruise you black and blue today. I suggest you get apologizing, Niel-ah. Profusely,” he snarled, ethereally handsome face frigid and sharp as ice.

The angry, snappy Dom Seognwoo was nothing like his normal self. The switch amazed Daniel every time and immensely turned him on, as it always had. When he’d first met Seongwoo, he’d had all these fantasies of breaking him down as a Sub, making him whine and cry and beg for release like a cute baby. He’d taken in an entire handful, as it turned out. Seongwoo in a playroom was nothing like outside of one.

There wasn’t a day that he regretted it. Even now with his body screaming in pain and discomfort from being forced to sit like this for twenty minutes while Seongwoo cursed and whipped him in the most furious fit that he’d never seen, Daniel couldn’t hate him. He liked him more and more, especially because of this hidden side. He was incredibly charming, enchanting even.

Since that first night they’d switched in the club, Seongwoo had shown him a whole new world, a monumental one, and cast an unbreakable spell over him. Dark Seongwoo was terrifying but so very attractive and unforgettable. Daniel had hardly ever Dommed but Seongwoo, once he’d had him and seen how intense he was, had tempted him to become a permanent Sub. The only reason he didn’t was because Seongwoo enjoyed Subbing as well and hated to always do the majority of work. He enjoyed being shamed and tortured even more than Daniel did.

Daniel was good at that too--torturing. He intended to get Seongwoo back twice as hard for this shame and pain that was quite overboard on Thursday but for now he had no choice but to accept it without complaint. He was in the wrong after all. He’d been a bad boy and he deserved to be punished by his master and properly re-trained.

“Sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to make a plan last Monday and make you miss your session. Of course I wanted to play with you. I merely miscalculated the dates. I agreed to go to that BTS concert with Jaehwan before looking at the date. We could have changed it.”

Seongwoo scoffed and swung his arm. Daniel winced and hissed through his grit teeth, jerking forward as the edge of the crop slapped his lower back. His body immediately responded to the jarring, sharp pain, his hard cock twitching and shivers of desire running through his sore, numb limbs.

That’s going to leave another bruise, it was too brutal, shit, he’s seriously pissed off today, Daniel thought with stars going behind his closed eye-lids. He’d lost track of the number of possible markings on his back and legs now.

“Changed it? When you love BTS almost as much as you love me? Yeah, right. I would have never heard the end of it, and you would have taken it out on me on Thursday. Probably deny me an orgasm for two hours until I broke down crying again. That’s NOT happening again. I was so upset the next Friday that I wouldn’t talk to you, remember?”

“Yes….Ah! Yes….Master…” Daniel corrected himself, cursing inwardly as his mistake left his shoulder smarting.

Seongwoo traced the fresh slash mark with the soft leather flap of the crop, admiring it with a satisfied, satanic look. “That’s more like it. Proceed with the begging. I’m not ready to forgive you, Niel-ah. Why did you not check the calendar?”

“I was just…bu—ah!! Busy! Okay, I was busy! That’s the truth! Ah! Ng…” Seongwoo’s face scrunched with an onslaught of that earlier fury as he wacked his round, bare cheeks squarely with the crop five times each.

“Excuses! Being busy is hardly an excuse, Niel. So, I’m not busy then? You’ve never seen me miss a play-date or plan anything. We’ve been doing this for a year. It should be second nature to check your calendar before making plans. How can you be in your position as Vice President without checking your planner?”

Daniel ducked his head, shivering from the pain and excitement the earlier lashes left him, breathing harshly as he tried not to cry out from the onslaught of discomfort, frustration, and pleasure waves.

“I usually…have secretaries to do it…that’s why…Sorry, master. Rather than busy, I suppose it’s more accurate to say that I was being careless…Please forgive your puppy’s stupidity. It won’t happen again, I promise…”

Seongwoo was quiet for a moment. His arm then moved and Daniel flinched, bracing himself for another attack. The whip clattered to the floor and rolled towards the table. A gloved hand came his way, lightly caressing and petting Daniel’s slicked back blonde hair. The touch was strangely comforting and gentle, messing with Daniel’s heart. It was as if a part of Seongwoo was apologizing for letting his anger get out of control and whipping him so much.

Usually he wasn’t quite this violent but Daniel understood. If Seongwoo had done the same and he’d been the one that had to deal with the hurt, betrayal, and sexual frustration for this long, he was certain he wouldn’t be much kinder or gentler.

“It better not. Or you are seriously dead. Which would be regrettable since I do so much adore you. Most of the time. When you’re not being so infuriatingly stupid or childish.”

“Are you…feeling better?” Daniel asked hopefully, looking up at the fallen angel whose tone was slightly different, just a bit softer and more affectionate, though still chill and harsh compared to the one he used outside the room.

His almond eyes fell to the deep V that revealed his snowy chest, which was incredibly tempting. Every time he wore that shirt, Daniel felt like he was slowly disintegrating. That look, that hair style, and especially those sensual gloves—they did terrible things to him. Terrible but wonderful at the same time, a conflicting feeling.

Seongwoo continued to sensually pet his hair and moved to trace along his chin with a layer of light stubble that appeared near dinner time just as the other liked and a part of the reason that they did their activities at this hour. His face was a complex swirl of emotions but somehow all the more beautiful to Daniel because of that. They smiled as they looked at each other, their eyes showing for a brief moment more love than desire, a foreshadowing of how they were once they left this room.

“A little. I’m almost ready to forgive you. But I haven’t forgotten how I felt that night, Niel-ah. Staying at home by myself, stewing like kimchee jjigae, with no way to relieve myself because I couldn’t get into the mood. I’ve had to deal with this feeling for over a week. Wanting to come here, wanting to punish you and release my anger like is necessary.

I still can’t believe you did that. It’s going to be awhile before I forget. For now, you’ve apologized and done all that I’ve asked. So, I will let up and release you from the binds at least. But the torture is going to continue. I’m hardly through with you.”

Daniel smiled thankfully as Seongwoo unclasped his binds, giving him sweet kisses on his cheek and some of the angry marks on his back along the way. They felt like healing kisses from a celestial angel, as soft as clouds and as warm as sunshine. He rubbed his wrists and thighs as he stood up, his legs numb and wobbly so that his Dom had to let him lean against him and hold his back and elbow to stay standing.

Daniel smiled wide, looking at Seongwoo with a similar expression to a loyal dog admiring his owner. “Thank you, Master. You’re so gracious and kind. Thank you for forgiving me for my grave mistake. I deserve more…”

Seongwoo glared at him and lightly slapped his bare bottom. That brief moment of sweetness and the soft tint to his edgy face disintegrated like rain dripping into a lake.

“Don’t tempt me, Daniel. You know that I’m not as nice in this room as you are to me on Thursdays. I’m far from my anger being dispelled. You’re lucky that you have not bled yet, but I warn you. You do NOT want to tempt me today. You’ll get more punishment than you’re able to take if I bubble over and bitch about it tomorrow like a wimp.”

Daniel flushed deeply and bit his lip, a thick groan coming out of his throat as a blazing fire raged through his veins, centering in his loins, which turned and twisted. “Look at that. How much I love when you insult me and curse. It’s quite embarrassing, really.”

Seongwoo stared blatantly at his cock, reaching out to graze the leaking head with a fingertip. A bead of pre-cum appeared as if on command. Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed, a faint, relieved moan escaping him. That was the first touch from Seongwoo there of the night. It was amazing but he yearned for more. Daniel was already excited beyond belief for the fun to start now that he’d had the brunt of his punishment. The greatest torture of the night was having to wait to be touched.

“Good. There’s plenty where that came from. I could curse a storm at you, Niel. Follow me, you bratty pup. Let’s take you to the cross next.”

The man clad in black pulled the naked, harnessed and collared man across the room, keeping the lead tight. Daniel followed eagerly, amazed that his legs still held him up even more so than he was by how fantastic Seognwoo’s pert bottom looked in those tight pants as he purposefully swayed, knowing that Daniel would be looking there. Since Daniel was an ass and leg man and very much loved his boyfriend because of the shape that he was born with.

Daniel was licking his lips, practically drooling as Seongwoo turned around and directed him to take position. He undid the collar and strapped Daniel’s arms, legs and waist onto the padded cross.

“Master, what will…?” Daniel asked curiously as Seongwoo wandered to the red cabinet for something to use next.

He immediately went silent when Seongwoo raised up a pointer finger, motioning him not to ask or there’d be further punishment. Daniel twitched against his restraints, his stiff cock bouncing up and down in response. He was impatient to know what would be used on him today. He held his tongue in check--barely.

There were days he was allowed to push the limits here and there with Seongwoo. However, he didn’t sense that today was one of them. If he wasn’t careful, Seongwoo might pull out something that he didn’t particularly like just to see him suffer and blatantly enjoy it. Being the sadistic demon that he was as a Dom.

Seongwoo bent over as he opened the cabinet, making the movement unnecessarily graceful and sensual because he knew that Daniel would be looking and loved the lines of his lithe, tall, perfectly proportioned body. Daniel licked and bit his lips, wiggling his hips into the cool air as a new fire coursed through him. He wanted that ass terribly but he wouldn’t be allowed that until Thursday.

“Dammit,” he cursed.

Seongwoo chuckled as he came up in a graceful, dancer like wave that was completely unnecessary. Daniel wanted him bad enough as it was. He didn’t need to show off how perfect his body was and dangle it in front of him like that when he had no hopes of getting it tonight. Especially in slow motion.

He was sure that today Seongwoo was going to be torturing him to climax without letting Daniel once touch or kiss him. Which was sad because that was the highlight of his every day. Seongwoo felt so soft and subtle and he was a fantastic kisser. If they gave Grammy awards for that, Seongwoo would certainly get it.

In his hand was a curved, black rubber tool that looked almost like a stick for a four wheeled drive. Seongwoo walked over with a wicked, amused smirk, wiggling it as Daniel groaned and banged his head against the back of the wall.

_Anything but that. Darn, I should have apologized faster and barked more. Or not asked him earlier. I know better than that. He’s seriously out to kill me tonight._

“I’m going to use this today. The only other thing that will be touching you are my fingers. I know how insane these gloves drive you. If you manage to sustain more than two minutes, then I will reward you with a few kisses. Every minute after, I will give you a reward. More kisses in different spots. Then tongue. Then lip to lip contact. Then I’ll let you kiss other places, maybe even unstrap you or undress myself.

You get the drill. Whatever I say goes for rewards. If you ask for something, then I will deny it, so I suggest you don’t ask. The better you listen, the greater your pleasure. Broken rules or impatience, curses, backtalking, any sort of attitude will result in an increase of vibration or a prolonged release. Understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Oh, and I’m going to have you blindfolded as well. For now.”

“… Yes, master…”

Daniel didn’t like that one bit, but he didn’t dare refuse. He preferred to see Seongwoo at work and have some minor warning of what sort of torture was coming to him and where before it happened. Being blindfolded was more what Seongwoo liked. It was unusual that Seongwoo would force things he didn’t like so much at once because of the intensity and discomfort level on him.

It was another testament of just how upset and hurt he’d been at Daniel making plans on a day that was specifically supposed to be his. He felt like he had to apologize again and did so as Seongwoo put the blindfold over his head.

“You know that no one is more important than you to me in the world, right? Not BTS or Jaehwan. He’s simply a friend. I don’t find him attractive and I would never put his needs before you. You’re always first, baby…”

“I’m not your baby here. I’m your Master. Watch your tongue.”

Seongwoo luckily didn’t punish him that time since he was now busy on his knees, splaying Daniel’s cheeks to insert the prostate vibrator inside his hole and position it properly. Daniel grit his teeth, staring into darkness, softly groaning at the feel of the foreign object slipping deep inside of him and being wiggled.

Even with the lubrication and the fact it was one of the thinner ones, it was incredibly uncomfortable and cold. The tip of it hit right on the middle of his prostate. He could feel it already. It slightly tickled but was mostly hard, cold, and poky, not like how Seongwoo felt inside which was much better.

“But thank you for saying so. I admit that I was a bit concerned about that. I guess even I can get jealous. Usually it’s just you. To the point you interrupt my work, barge in my office, and even punch someone you mistakenly thought was flirting with me. Aigoo, it cost us so much to cover that and get it struck from your criminal record. You jealous, temperamental, foolish puppy.

I guess that’s a huge reason of why I love you though. That protective, territorial spirit. But just because I love you and I’m glad to be yours and to hear you have no wandering eyes just yet does not mean I’m going to lighten up on you tonight. I have plans and you’re going to hate them.”

An evil snicker came and some footsteps. Daniel waited as patiently as he could, breaking out in a cold sweat and heart racing. He knew what was coming but that still wouldn’t help him deal with it. Just as he thought, Seongwoo had been getting the controller.

Even on a lower medium setting, Daniel found himself jerking violently, head thrashing back, swallowing a moan. Seongwoo usually insisted that he be silent on this toy unless he was commanded to. It was incredibly hard not to make a sound with the vibrator tickling his prostate and balls. It was one of the most intense contraptions they had.

If It kept going, Daniel could come without Seongwoo once touching him. That wouldn’t be fun at all. He abhorred the idea. However, Seongwoo had promised he’d be rewarded if he could hold on without saying anything.

Two minutes seemed to drag on for two hours. Daniel was lost in sensations, battling with himself in total darkness, body writhing and straining as the tremors ripped through him. When Seongwoo switched off the power, Daniel was sweating profusely.

The Dom watching the scene hummed in appreciation with a satisfied smirk. His flashing, onyx eyes traveled across the muscular blonde’s body, lingering on the evidence of the effects of his torture.

“Good job, Niel-ah. You endured well. Not a peep. Impressive. That deserves some rewards.”

Daniel took a deep, shaky breath, his body losing some of its tension but he was still restrained, painfully aroused, spread eagle and blindfolded.

He begged only in his mind: _please, remove one hand and the blindfold and kiss me, baby, please…_

Seongwoo set down the remote. Daniel could feel his body heat. He was standing close. There was a slight rustling sound as he moved. Then, Daniel felt soft, ticklish leather gliding from his wrists down slowly, sending shivers through him. It tickled but it didn’t make him laugh. Those gloves were the supplest and paired with Seongwoo’s gentle, long fingers, they were lethal against his sensitive skin.

“Ah~”

Seongwoo surprisingly let that one release slide. Daniel bit down on his lip, moans no longer escaping his mouth besides a few hums. He inhaled sharply through his nose, laying his head back and banging it on the back until Seongwoo put his hand there to stop him.

A pair of silky, warm lips landed on Daniel’s collar bone. The subtle kiss when he was riled to this extent was nearly enough to shatter him. He shook his head, pressing it back into Seongwoo’s glove, biting harder on his lip, not daring to breathe even, less it spill out how he was feeling and get him into trouble.

“You can make noise now.”

“Thank god!” Daniel huffed out before releasing the pent-up moans he was feeling, as much as he could before he was told to be silent.

Seongwoo kissed along his collar while brushing his armpits and chest. Then, he moved to kissing his neck and running his gloved fingers over his abdomen, drawing along the hallows of each contoured ridge. Daniel’s stomach shivered and flexed with each light brush, coming alive and dancing of their own accord under his touch.

“So good, master. Thank you….”

“You’re welcome. If you can withstand one more minute, I’ll give you more, as promised. Are you ready?”

Daniel whimpered. _Back to torture, already?_

Seongwoo snickered, sensing what he was thinking. One hand played with his belly button and happy trail as his other came to caress his jaw. Daniel licked and parted his lips, hoping that he’d be able to at least get a kiss before his private hell started once more.

“You shouldn’t have done what you did, you know that. If you can’t deal with the punishment, use your safe word,” he challenged, lips hovering nearby and slightly brushing just enough to be enticing but not enough to be considered a kiss, his breath warm and smelling minty.

Daniel gulped and shook his head. He wouldn’t. They were only meant to use those words for something much more serious than this. If he used his safe word here, surely the next week Seongwoo would tease and insult him about it. Their safe words were their favorite snack foods they weren’t allowed to have often because they caused cavities. His was jellies. Seongwoo’s was caramels.

Seongwoo undressed himself as Daniel struggled silently for a minute. The device was switched off and immediately Seongwoo sauntered over to give Daniel his reward. He rubbed his silky, fruity scented body all over Daniel’s flushed, shivering, sweaty skin, kissing him with a bit of tongue wherever he felt like.

Daniel whimpered and nudged Seongwoo’s head with his nose. Seongwoo stopped tonguing his chest and rubbing his smooth legs over Daniel’s calves.

“Hmm? Oh, the blindfold. I sort of forget about that. Woops. Here.”

Seongwoo carefully removed the foul cloth and tossed it to the floor. Daniel popped opened his eyes eagerly. Everything was bright and miraculously sharp and beautiful, especially the handsome man in front of him. He smiled wide yet slightly weak, eyes warming with affection and deep love.

Seongwoo briefly smiled in response and then bit his lip to stop himself. He tried to remain impassively cool but the slight pink painting his sharp cheekbones betrayed him.

“Can I…?”

“Sure, you may speak.”

Seongwoo nodded, distracting himself by fixing the hair that had become mussed back into perfect place. That made Daniel chuckle in amusement. Only his boyfriend was allowed to mess his hair. Well, Seongwoo enjoyed styling hair, so he was the only one that touched his hair and the reason that it usually looked perfect. Once Seongwoo had thrown a fit because he’d gone to a hair dresser for their friend’s wedding, the ex-clubbers Jihoon and Woojin.

“Thank you, Master. You feel smooth and you smell good.”

“Of course. I’m always prepared for our play times. The other days I can afford to be lazy because you’ll take what you can get, especially after a hard day’s work. But these days are special to us. I like to primp for you. To impress you.”

“Hmm, you are most impressive, Master.”

Daniel moved forward to nuzzle his creamy, flawless cheek. He hardly needed make-up but it was part of the act. Today the make-up was thick and his eyes smoky. The effect was sultry and edgy. Seeing his face from this close made him want Seongwoo all the more.

Maybe he’d request for smoky make-up on Thursday. He wanted to lick and rub his cock all over his face until the shadow and liner smeared. That sounded like a hot idea.

“Don’t be so sweet. You will make me break character,” Seongwoo chided, gripping his hair and yanking him back.

Daniel groaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He liked that. He liked when Seongwoo got rough and demanding. Hair pulling and a bit of slapping was always nice, even when they had more vanilla sex. Seongwoo was a bit gentler then, but the habit stayed.

“Kiss me, then, Master, please.”

“Oh, Niel, Niel…How hopeless you are in front of me, Niel-ah.”

“Indeed. I’m a hopeless fool for you and always have been. I’ll beg if I have to, but I feel like I’ve been humiliated enough for one night. Can’t your good boy have a little bit more of a reward?”

“Hmm. Maybe after one more minute.”

Daniel’s pout faded to a look of panic. “M-more? Wait, b-baby…”

Seongwoo picked up the remote and clicked it, smirking wickedly with an icy, sensual look. “You broke character. That’s a minute and a half then.”

“F-fuck!” Daniel groaned thickly.

Seongwoo had switched the device to medium. The feeling was more intense then ever. At least he wasn’t blindfolded, which dulled the sensations a bit. He stared up at the ceiling through teary eyes, clenching his fists and curling his toes.

He thought he’d be fine, until Seongwoo started touching him while the vibrations were still going, adding to his arousal which made it all the harder not to make sound. He felt dizzy and high with the pleasureful sensations, feeling like he wanted to move back against the object but unable to. His face flushed and became sweatier from the strain of him clenching his teeth and breathing through his nose harshly, muffled grunts coming from his throat.

Seongwoo brushed his fingers along every sensitive spot he knew of, then he tongued his adam’s apple and jaw as his hands slid to his member. Daniel jerked, failing to keep his mouth clenched. His mouth slacked as a cry spilled out, rocking his hips forward as Seongwoo slid his hands over him with a loose grip, the leather feeling amazing against his feverish, taught skin.

The remote was clicked off and pocketed once the designated time was up. Seongwoo pulled his head down, pressing their lips together, Daniel in the midst of harshly panting and moaning. His body shivered violently and jerked against his restraints as he rocked into Seongwoo’s pumping, gloved hand. Seongwoo lightly tugged at his hair while sliding their tongues together in a sensual, passionate tangle.

Daniel kissed him back greedily, sucking at the tasty tongue in his mouth, moans and pants spilling between their sliding, parted lips. Seongwoo broke away much too soon, with a trail of saliva dangling between them. His hand, however, continued pumping mercilessly. He looked down, watching with his brows furrowed in concentration and biting on his thin, swollen lip. Daniel rested back on the wall, watching Seongwoo through hooded eyes, panting, groaning, and cursing through his parted lips.

“Fuck, that’s good. Master, please. More. Harder. I want to come. Please let me. This is torture. Ah, shit, hmm. I can’t take it. I’m about to safe word.”

Seongwoo looked up and smirked at him. There was some sort of kind, compassionate look to his starry night eyes that made them softer than they had been all night, reminiscent of how he usually looked at his lover outside the playroom. Daniel attempted to smile back, happy that he sensed that Seongwoo would finally have mercy on him.

He closed his eyes and cried out his lover’s real name and loving, affectionate words as he was brought to a heavenly climax.

Afterwards, Seongwoo released the straps, kissing each limb that became free where the strap had been clearly digging into him. Daniel moaned, feeling drugged with pleasure and fatigue, eyes barely able to stay open and unable to form words at the moment even to thank him.

 

 

Seongwoo helped carry the exhausted Daniel to the bed where he let him rest for several minutes. He sat on the edge of the bed, petting Daniel’s head as he power-napped, watching his face with a sweet smile that the other couldn’t see, and wouldn’t. Not in this room anyway. As soon as Daniel was ready to continue, the act and thus the mask would be on.

“Hmm…”

“Awake?”

“Yes…”

“Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess. I’m going to sleep the whole night. I think I’ll have to skip dinner.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll make sure you eat dinner even if I need to bring porridge to your bed and force-feed you like a drugged invalid.”

Daniel chuckled, then groaned as he sat up. Seongwoo stood at the edge of the bed, watching with slight concern. Daniel was clearly sore. Seongwoo had gotten carried away and went too hard on him in the beginning. His back was especially nasty.

Seongwoo broke character for a moment unintentionally, leaning in to brush his bruised knees gently. “Before you sleep, we need to get food in you and put cream on these. Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay. Whatever you need to relieve your anger, Master. I deserved it this time.”

Seongwoo sighed softly as he took some cuffs from the wall. “You sure did. I’m worried that you’re being so nice about it though. You’re going to torture the hell out of me on Thursday, aren’t you? Maybe I should make a plan with one of my friends…”

Daniel bent on his knees, hands holding onto his ankles as Seongwoo put the cuffs in place so he couldn’t move from that position. The blonde chuckled, smiling impishly at his busy boyfriend over his shoulder.

“I guess you’ll just have to see. It wouldn’t be the Ong Seongwoo I started dating if you ran away from a challenge.”

“True.” Seongwoo chuckled, finishing the last clasp of the restraints. “How is it? Tight?”

“It’s bearable. I won’t get hurt. You should know that your man can take a lot more than this. I’m strong. Unbreakable.”

“Always tempting me. Someday I might just bank in on that particular challenge.”

“You wouldn’t. You’re too soft-hearted.”

Seongwoo scoffed. “You’re worse, I’ll remind you.”

Daniel opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again. He watched Seongwoo’s hands rubbing lube over his hard member at the same time giving himself slight pleasure while his dark eyes admired Daniel’s submissive, muscular, tan, sweaty body.

Daniel was gentler and weak to his pained cries or tears even though he knew that Seongwoo was enjoying it. He might enjoy torturing and restraining Seongwoo a bit, but he didn’t get much arousal from knowing Seongwoo was genuinely hurting the way that Seongwoo did. Seongwoo was the slightly more twisted one, ironic since he had the face of a whole angel most of the time.

“Don’t go too far. I don’t want this to be over in just a minute.”  
Seongwoo scowled, continuing to pump his hand with more relish as if to disobey him.

“Such a rebel.”

“I am. And you like that.”

“Fuck yeah, I do. Who wouldn’t?”

“Lots of people, I suppose. Good thing we’re not boring like those couples.”

“Not a boring thing about us, that’s for sure. How long are you going to make me wait? I want you, Master. Please stuff me with your wonderful cock, hardly impressive in comparison to mine as it is.”

Seongwoo growled, lightly slapping his behind as he crawled on the bed and finally stopped stroking himself. Daniel became excited, knowing that his boyfriend was right behind him, about to mount him.

It was new to him when they’d first started, the feeling of wanted to be dominated, beaten, and taken. He thought he’d always preferred the opposite. Well, truthfully, he still did prefer they switched but he didn’t dislike it as much as he thought. It was uncomfortable, de-masculinizing, quite embarrassing but at the same time the shame and discomfort it brought him was also arousing in a different way than Domming was.

He could get whiney and squeal so wantonly that it was quite shameful when Seongwoo got going on him real good. Which tonight was promising to be. He couldn’t wait for it. The anticipation was practically killing him. His whole body was shaking and buzzing, his heart racing before Seongwoo had even touched him.

Finally, the wretched tool was removed from his body, leaving him stretched and wet, ripe for entering. Seongwoo didn’t hesitate a moment more. A second after being emptied, Daniel was filled with something larger and warmer and almost as hard.

“Hmm, fuck yes…”

“Good? You like that?”

“Yes, Master, I do. I like it a lot.”

“Good. Keep telling me how much you like it. I want you vocal as I take you tonight. Stroke my ego, puppy. Let me know just how great I am at screwing you into oblivion.”  


Daniel closed his eyes tight and let out a guttural groan of pleasure. Just his boyfriend’s way of talking then and the confident orders in that icy tone had him turned on beyond belief. He was half-hard again by some miracle. Seongwoo wiggled and adjusted, pressing his pelvis right up onto Daniel’s plump bottom, lightly pressing down on his back as far as he could go.

His shoulders screamed at the strain but Daniel didn’t comment on it at the moment. He wanted it like this as well, the more of an angle he managed the better it would feel.

The Dom ordered coolly, “Stay still.”

“Hmm, I will,” he breathed, excitement clear in his shaky tone, licking his dry lips.

Seongwoo pressed on his back and gripped his bicep as he began thrusting, snapping his hips fast and deep, pulling out almost all the way to make sure that Daniel would feel every inch piercing him and the gap between making him feel desperate to be filled again. Daniel grunted when they collided and whimpered when he pulled out. Seongwoo made no sound except to light grunts and huffs as he strained himself, watching the scene happening below. Daniel became more vocal the faster and harder that the other got, being sure to shower his Master with gratitude and compliments about how good he felt and how skillful he was.

“Like that, Master. Fantastic. You’re the greatest fuck. You’re mind-blowingly good. Your cock is like the king of cocks. I could fuck it for days. Fuck me harder, Master. Drive it into me real good. Lick a hammer. Ugh, yeah, like that. Holy shit, that’s good.

Lose yourself in the moment, Master. Go wild on me, it’s alright. I won’t break. I can go for another hour if you need me to. All that leftover anger, you just let it out.

Hmm, so good. Ah, fuck, seriously you fuck so amazing, Master. I like that wonderful cock of yours like a fat kid likes cake. Keep giving it to me. It’s addicting.”

“Uh…Niel…I’m close. Shal I go? Or wait?” Seongwoo huffed in a wavering voice.

“Up to you.”

“I feel bad. You’re obviously tired. I’ll just go now. Hang on a second…”

Daniel stared at the dark grey blankets through hazy eyes, drool falling from his mouth as Seongwoo drove into him quick and shallow, rather cute grunts and kitten-like moans coming from above. Daniel focused on squeezing his lower body in order to give Seongwoo the maximum pleasure as he chased his climax.

He stilled and then held his hips as he rocked a few more times slowly inside. Daniel could feel a hot liquid filling his insides and the sounds of Seongwoo’s soft, relieved moans told him that he’d come. He smiled wide around his harsh breathing, rocking slightly back against him because he loved the feeling and wasn’t fully ready to lose it.

Seongwoo allowed them to stay connected until he’d turned flaccid, then he gently pulled himself out, stroking the blonde’s back as he whimpered at being emptied and losing contact. He hurried to release Daniel from the cuffs and wiped their bodies with a tissue. Daniel stretched out and flipped to his back, laying sprawled on the bed.

For a long while, he merely laid there with a goofy smile on his flushed face, hair and forehead dripping with sheening sweat, lightly huffing, his chest heaving and his heart pounding. He was still slightly aroused but didn’t think he’d be able to come because he was exhausted.

Seongwoo laid down next to him, curled up in a ball with the blonde’s muscular arm as a pillow and tossing one of his own arms loosely across Daniel’s heaving chest. He snuggled close, breathing in the musky scents coming from his lover’s large body, pressing his nose to his side, a smug smile on his dreamy face.

“Hmm, that was great.”

“Yes, it was. I’m wiped.”

“Same here. But we shouldn’t sleep here. This bed isn’t made for sleeping.”

“True. I don’t think I’m going to be able to get up though, let alone walk.” Even his laughter sounded exhausted.

“Hmm, in that case. You take a nap here and I’ll wake you up to move you when I’ve gotten dinner ready.”

Daniel immediately moved his arm, ignoring the screaming of his joints. “No, don’t go yet, baby. Stay with me for a minute.”

Seongwoo chuckled and kissed the sleepy man’s chest, snuggling closer to his furnace of a body that always kept him warm thankfully. That saved him cost on heaters, just another one of the millions of positive changes in his life since meeting his soulmate by chance at the club occurred.

“Sure. I’ll grant you that one wish since you took your punishment well. You big softie.”

 

 

Two hours later, Seongwoo had managed to finally get his boyfriend awake. Blaring rock music from his phone hadn’t worked. Neither had kisses, tickles, pinches, or pokes. He’d had to bring in frying pans and bang them together near his head.

The blonde opened his eyes groggily, handsome face scrunching, head tossing to and fro. “What the fuck is that…?”

He groaned as his gaze fell on the gorgeous brunette smiling wide and waving the pans in his hands. “That’s so mean…”

“It is but it was necessary. Sorry for the ringing in your ears. You can’t sleep here though. Your back will go out. We need to eat as well. It’s on the table. You just need to get your bubble butt there.”

“Hmm…my head…ugh, my body too…I’m aching all over.”

Seongwoo helped Daniel sit up as he groaned and rubbed his temples. He had gotten washed up and in pajamas already an hour ago. He’d brought in a robe for Daniel, figuring he wouldn’t feel like showering tonight. He wasn’t going to nag him to either.

Seeing the bruises darkening on his body and that he was complaining of pain which he hardly ever did afterwards, Seongwoo realized once more that he’d gone too far. Guilt washed over him. Which was why he was sweet though they hadn’t yet left the room where that sort of behavior wasn’t allowed unless you were ‘softie’ Daniel.

Seongwoo helped him out of the harness and into the robe, kissing his cheek and rubbing his shoulders. “Hmm, my handsome baby. It’s always a shame to wake you from your sleep because you’re so cute. Let’s get you food. Baby must be hungry.”

“Yes, baby is. Hungry and sore as hell as well. Jesus Christ, Seongwoo. You’re such a sadist. I mean, I love that, but still. It’s remarkable even after years. Sometimes I wonder if you have a split personality. When you Dom, you can be so inhumane.”

Seongwoo took his hands and pouted, giving his ticked boyfriend kitten eyes. “Sorry. I got carried away. I was just…so angry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Daniel looked at him for a long moment and then looked away, sighing. “Just forget about it. We’re not supposed to talk about it outside the room. What’s done is done. I’ll get better. You didn’t break me…yet.”

Seongwoo frowned, appearing slightly offended. “Hey…I wouldn’t do anything you can’t handle. You could have safe worded. Why do you let me go so far, knowing that I get off on your suffering?”

Daniel stood up and scoffed. “You’ll lord that over me. That you’re the superior. That I’m the first to safe word. That big, exercise-obsessed Daniel can’t take pain. I think not.”

Seongwoo’s hands were shaken off as Daniel stretched. He grimaced and groaned, rolling his head and bouncing his stiff shoulders. Seongwoo fixed the front of his robes, tied the bow, and then hugged him tight.

“Sorry, Niellie…It won’t happen again…”

Daniel looked down to see Seongwoo resting his chin on his chest with the hugest pout and teary, doe-like eyes. He couldn’t help but smile and pat his head, hugging him loosely.

“The duality of this brat. You’re so cute right now. No one would suspect the demon that’s in you. I guess that’s one of the millions of things that makes you enchanting, lovable, and unforgettable.”

He cradles Seongwoo’s jaw and lifted the other up so he was standing at his full height, which was almost as tall as himself. He smiled sweetly as he silently gazed over his boyfriend’s ethereally beautiful face that was a work of art not touched by any surgeon, brushing his thumb over his starry cheek.

“I love you,” Seongwoo almost gasped out, seeming overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings Daniel wore on his face.

“Aw, that’s sweet. I love you more.”

Daniel swooped in to kiss him in a gentle, romantic manner much different than the usual kisses that transpired in this room. Seongwoo went weak in the knees, leaning against him and pressing into his lips, eager for the contact to continue for a long while.

Daniel allowed it, enjoying sharing in the love they felt come across them. He figured a few moments of sweetness weren’t going to taint the room. Not after all the dirty, dark deeds they’d seeped into the walls of their great secret-keeper.

 

 

“Seongwoo, I can eat by myself,” Daniel objected, moving away from the forkful of wrapped-up cream spaghetti.

“I know you can. But I want to feed you. Aw~”

Daniel rolled his eyes but obliged, opening his mouth wide. He stayed still as his silly, doting boyfriend Seongwoo placed the noodles onto his tongue. Then, he clamped his lips over the metal and slid back until the fork popped out of his mouth. Seongwoo watched him chew with a wide grin and twinkling eyes.

“How is it?” he asked with child-like excitement.

Daniel smiled and raised both thumbs up. “The best, as always,” he admitted after swallowing. “You could be a chef instead of a photographer.”

“Eh~ You’re just saying that.”

That was what he always said when Daniel complimented his cooking skills, a pretty flush rushing over his cheeks and ears as he turned his attention to Daniel’s plate, wearing a shy, flattered smile. He stabbed and swirled up some more creamy noodles and then raised the fork up to Daniel’s sauce covered lips.

Daniel couldn’t stop smiling if you gave him a million dollars, not that he had any need for that. The only thing he needed he’d found years ago. This perfect man right here. Everyday was a blessing, no matter how stressful work and other things in life might get. As long as he had Seongwoo, he was happy as could be. Because Seongwoo was the perfect partner and they were the perfect match.

Seongwoo squealed as he found himself trapped in a pair of steel-like arms. “What are you doing, Daniel? I can sit perfectly fine on my own.”

Daniel ignored his complaints, bringing the pajamad man into his lap. He licked the sauce off his lips so he could rain noisy kisses along his sharp jawline. Seongwoo squirmed and giggled, finding it ticklish.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be eating. Not fooling around. Niel, stop~” he laughed and squealed.

Daniel stopped eventually, looking up at his angelic boyfriend with an adoring smile. “Just taking a tiny break. I missed you, all the way over there.”

“You can’t bear to be half a foot away from me for ten minutes to eat dinner, Niel, really?” Daniel would have nipped that arched, sexy brow if it was any sort of reach.

“Yes, I’m dead serious. I can’t bear it. If you wish to eat and feed me. You can do it from here. It’s easier and more comfortable, anyway.”

“Hmm, I must admit it is. But you’re…” Seongwoo drifted off, expression growing complicated as he chewed on his lip.

Daniel guessed he was thinking about Daniel’s condition and blaming himself for letting his anger and bitterness get the best of him. Daniel wasn’t so angry about it now. He recalled that on Thursday it would be his turn.

In just a few days, he could get his revenge. He wouldn’t cause Seongwoo pain and he certainly wouldn’t mark his body. In all honesty, those were things that the man enjoyed and he rather liked the naughty feeling of going to work with marks as if he were screaming to the world that he was taken and kinky.

Daniel had another plan forming in his sleepy mind, which involved things that Seongwoo disliked but caused minimal amounts of pain.

“I’m fine. Nothing food, a good night’s sleep, and time won’t fix. So, hurry up and feed me so I can catch up on the rest of the zz’s I need, Chef-nim.”

“Hmm, alright. I was thinking of watching a movie, but I guess I’ll just watch it by myself today.”

“After you cuddle with me until I fall asleep though, right?”

“Of course.” Seongwoo giggled, licking the sauce off his lips and kissing him after the next bite.

“Hmm, yummy. Best boyfriend, ever~” Daniel hummed, squeezing around Seongwoo’s slender waist tightly and pressing his face to his navy pajamad chest. Seongwoo chuckled, brushing the back of his hair and going for more pasta.


	2. That Thursday - Niel's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That next Thursday in the playroom when it's time for Daniel to Dom, Daniel implements his revenge plans, torturing Seongwoo not with pain as he was punished but with intensity and prolonged touch.

Seongwoo came through the playroom door where Daniel was waiting. He stopped in front of him, hands demurely clasped in front of him and brunette head bowed. Daniel stood in the purple-lit, barely furnished room with his hands in his trouser pockets, eyes scanning the other appreciatively.

“Hmm. Pretty. Very pretty. I figured this would suit you.”

“Thank you for the new outfit and the compliments, hyung”

“No need to thank me, darling. That’s what you deserve. You look sweet and angelic with just a touch of sensual hotness. It’s perfect. I’m a genius. Most importantly, do you like it? Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, hyung. I am very much comfortable. It feels really silky smooth and light and flowy. I like it a lot. You have impeccable taste. Thanks for taking care of me and thinking of me as always, hyung. You’re the best Dom a Sub could have.”

“Hmm, staring out saying the very things I like to hear and behaving appropriately. Demure and sweet. Such a good dongsaeng you are.”

Daniel dressed in one of his expensive, chic working suits that he knew Seongwoo liked continued to admire his boyfriend up and down with dark, desire-filled eyes. The brunette Sub was dressed in what Daniel had gone shopping for yesterday—a drapey, white, Victorian style shirt tucked into a pair of extremely tight, silver pants, his hair loose and wavy, his face almost bare except for slightly smoky eyes, his feet bare as well. He looked like a sensual sort of wind sprite.

The blonde chuckled as Seongwoo smiled demurely with his locked together in front of him and his eyes directed to the floor. He wasn’t allowed to look at Daniel ‘hyung’ unless ordered to and he was only allowed to respond to whatever Daniel said. Those were the usual rules. Daniel preferred to Dom in suits while dressing, spoiling, and dictating how Seongwoo looked and acted. He preferred Seongwoo to act like the sweet baby he usually was, only a lot less whiney and playful.

He was the perfect Sub, Daniel had always thought so. He fit the role that Daniel told him he liked right away with ease as if he were born that way. Because Seongwoo was truly an amazing actor. He was sweet yet cute, obedient, endearing, seemingly innocent and naïve almost like a virgin. Every time they were in the playroom, he felt like a CEO defiling his younger, innocent secretary. An innocent who happened to have a very sensitive, delectable body, natural sex appeal, the hottest of moans, and a ton of perverted kinks that Daniel took enjoyment in discovering.

Seongwoo had surprised him every time they were together before they’d first started dating officially and temporarily set aside their darker ways. There was not a thing that Seongwoo would refuse to try and there was very little that he disliked. Daniel knew of a few though and that’s what he was planning on implementing today. He still had the welts from his punishment on Wednesday and the whole ‘puppy’ part of their act was fresh in his memory.

That was one of the most humiliating things he’d suffered at his boyfriend’s evil hands. He’d gone overboard honestly. Seongwoo was right to suspect that Daniel had revenge plans because he’d been nursing them since that Monday’s incident occurred. This pricy, pretty new outfit was to throw him off. Let Seongwoo think that there were no hard feelings about that time that caused him to sleep in late since he was sore and exhausted and miss an important meeting the next day. Let Seongwoo think that he was going to be his usual ‘softie’ self, starting by spoiling being sweet and showering him in compliments.

“Turn around, sweetie. Model that look for me. You’re exquisite. I just can’t get enough. It’s almost a shame to remove them.”

Seongwoo giggled and flushed as he turned, that enchanting, saccharine smile increasing in width, making Daniel’s heart flip and his cock twitch in his black, polyester trousers. His eyes scanned the brunette’s shapely legs and pert, small bum as he licked and bit at his lips. He was going to have fun tearing that lithe body up tonight.

“Just beautiful. Bravo. No one in the universe is as pretty as you.” He applauded.

Seongwoo stopped, flushing all the way to his ears, his shifted down onyx eyes soft and shaped like crescents as he smiled broadly. The edge that his face had had on Monday was completely gone. This version of Seongwoo was nothing but fluff, shy, easily flattered, and seemingly fragile. Someone that needed to be protected. Someone that Daniel felt like he wanted to ruin whenever he entered this room and his other, darker side with its twisted urges took over.

Still, he’d never hurt Seongwoo. He only would bring him torture, discomfort, and a pleasureful sort of pain within their agreed upon limits. He wasn’t into the hard stuff, not anymore. Those urges had disappeared when he’d first had Seongwoo as his Sub, even before they’d dated. It was something that he only understood later. He’d fallen for the brunette professional photographer at first sight.  

“Alright, that’s enough admiring. Now strip to the good stuff.”

“Neh? Already?” Seongwoo’s head jerked up for a moment, looking like a startled kitten, large, round eyes widened to an impressive size. He ducked his head immediately, realizing his grave mistake. “Y-yes, hyung…”

“Start with the ribbon. Untie it slowly. Using your hands and your teeth.”

Daniel sat down in the ankle-cuffed wooden chair after loosening his tie and unbuttoning the fly of his trousers, intending to enjoy the show to the fullest.

Seongwoo cleared his throat and moved to the ribbon, his hands slightly shaking and his face tomato red. He lifted the top of the ribbon to his mouth and lightly bit it, his other hand going to the dangling strand on the opposite side. He tugged his head up while pulling with his other hand downwards, unraveling the bow, leaving a circle of milky skin revealed at his clavicle.

Daniel watched with his chin in his hands and a small, crooked smile, encouraging him with a nod and admiring the sharp cut of Seongwoo’s jaw and his mesmerizing profile.

“Come closer to me as you unbutton the rest of my gift, baby. Don’t take it all the way off. Just leave it dangling off your shoulders. That will look the prettiest.”

Seongwoo did exactly as he was told, nervously biting at his lip and staring at the floor. He took small steps on his graceful, long, slim legs while undoing the buttons from the top. He stopped a foot in front of Daniel, shrugging and sliding out of the loose white fabric.

It was left dangling around his elbows, his snowy skin glowing a soft lavender and shining because of the silver decorating his flat chest. Under the shirt, he was wearing a strappy, thin black leather harness that crisscrossed in a beautiful sort of web across his chest and slung over his bony shoulders.

“Hmm, that’s better. That’s pretty and also sexy. You remind me of a black widow, Seongwoo. That I wouldn’t at all mind being seduced and consumed by, hmm. So hot like this. I’ll help you with the pants, so come here.”

Seongwoo silently stepped forward, head ducked, watching him through long-lashed, soft, adoring eyes that were slightly nervous yet excited. His hands fidgeted with the sleeves and loose fabric, clearly conscious and uncomfortable being exposed and also wishing to touch his lover. Daniel captured his curvy waist, causing the other to gasp as he yanked him closer. He was standing between his legs.

Daniel kissed and nuzzled along the thin straps of the harness, caressing his smooth curves like he was sculpting a masterpiece, which Seongwoo truthfully already was. Seongwoo gasped and shakily released a breath followed by the sweetest kitten like moans and purrs from low in his throat.

“You don’t need to hold back. I don’t like you silent, sweetheart, as you know. You can be as vocal as you want, as long as it’s not words. Just don’t speak unless spoken to or I’ll punish you with a spanking later equal to how many times you do it.

Seongwoo gulped and nodded. “Understood, hyung…”

“You still may not look at me. I can feel your eyes, Seongwoo. You know the rules. I’ll let you off this one time but the next time is a strike.”

“Y-yes, hyung. My apologies…”

“There’s no need to be apologetic, Seongwoo. I know that I’m irresistibly attractive and it’s hard not to stare at me in awe.”

Seongwoo tensed, dark eyes flashing and jaw clenching. Daniel chuckled. He knew that his rebellious boyfriend wanted very much to make a snide, snappy remark but he was holding himself back. He had a reputation for not breaking character as a Sub and he took pride in that fact. Daniel wondered with amusement as he kissed down his slightly toned, silky smooth, perfumed belly and undid the silver pants if today would be the day that he was able to ruin that perfect reputation.

“Oh? You managed to hold your fierce tongue. I’m impressed. That deserves a reward. Hmm, what should we give our sweet…” The blonde hummed as he pulled open the unzipped fly.

As directed, Seongwoo wasn’t wearing underwear. He traced the snowy skin just along the line of his curly, black, finely trimmed hairs with curious fingers. Seongwoo shifted subtly forward, his thighs and stomach clenching, his breath hitching through parted lips. Daniel understood that desire was coiling in his loins. The front of his jeans grew as he tickled his skin, until some pink skin popped up through the opening.

“There’s that friend of mine. Aw, such a cutie. Want to play with Daniel today? Not that it’s been long since we last see each other, but it’s always good to know that you’re excited and not yet tired of me.”

“Never, hyung. I’ll never tire of you. It’s impossible…” Seongwoo breathed.

Daniel looked up to see that Seongwoo’s eyes were starry and full of desire and an intense amount of love. He could feel the adoration and joy slipping out of him. This was why he preferred Seongwoo Subbing. He became so soft and sweet and obvious.

Daniel liked feeling worshipped. He liked reconfirming how intense Seongwoo’s feelings for him. Where could he ever hope to find a more perfect boyfriend? What other guy would let him install a playroom in his apartment and insist on weekly indulgences with his perverted hobbies? None, that was the answer. There was no-one like Seongwoo in the world.

“Same, Seongwoo. I’ll never tire of you either. How could I? When you’re so beautiful, so sweet, so smart, so sexy, so loving and caring, so considerate. Look at me, baby.”

Seongwoo eagerly shifted his eyes. They were dewy. He was tearing up with the intensity of the emotions he was feeling. Daniel reached up, brushing his star-clustered cheek and smiling softly.

“Hey, now. Don’t get teary on me just yet. We haven’t even started anything. Save your water-works. They won’t work on me today. I’m not planning to be a softie today.”

Seongwoo’s doe-like eyes widened in alarm, the tears miraculously stopping. His thin, wavy lips twitched, slight annoyance flashing in his eyes.

“So, you are planning to get back at me?”

“Hmm, maybe. Depends on how you behave. If you please me immensely, maybe I won’t go so hard on you tonight.”

The brunette chewed on his lip, shifting eyes seeming like he was debating between complying or arguing. It would hurt his pride to do everything that Daniel wanted without any sort of fuss but it would also allow him to keep his perfect rep.

“Do as you wish, hyung. I’m all yours. In any way that you want.”

Daniel smiled wide, playfully pinching his cheek. “That’s exactly what I like about you, Seongwoo. You never back down from a challenge. Tonight is going to be fun. I’m going to do everything you hate and see if you can still not break character. It’s time for just revenge.”

Seongwoo sighed and then cutely slapped his hand over his mouth. Daniel chuckled as he watched his horrified eyes.

“I’ll let that one slide too, as I’m much more merciful than you were to me. We’re starting from right now. Do be careful. You don’t want to be humiliated on top of being spanked and defeated. I won’t be letting you off the third time.”

Seongwoo set down his hand with his jaw squared, a determined look in his eyes. He nodded for Daniel to continue doing whatever he planned. The blonde chuckled as he returned back to the silver pants. He played with the edge, kissing along his stomach, then abruptly yanked them down to his thighs.

“Ah, Daniel hyung, yes~” Seongwoo moaned, grabbing onto his shoulder to stop from falling over.

Daniel continued pulling the pants down, helping Seongwoo step out of them. Then his hands traveled over the beautiful legs in front of him. They were adorned in see-through black stockings that stopped at mid-though. He played with the edges while Seongwoo bit his fingers, flushing beautifully.

“It’s…to your preference, hyung?”

“Very nice. The effect is incredible. How do they feel?”

“They feel…soft and warm.”

“So, not unpleasant?”

“No…” He smiled shyly after removing his finger and shook his head.

Daniel gave him a few more playful, rewarding kisses to his stomach and strokes to his creamy thighs above the edge of the sheer stockings.

“That’s good. Here you were so objected to them before. Why? Just because they make you feel like a girl? They’re basically just long socks. I think that men can look good in them too. They just need the right sort of legs. Your legs are perfect for these. You look hot, baby. Now, turn around.”

Seongwoo didn’t say a word but his groan was enough for Daniel to count it as strike one. He was slightly annoyed at his teasing and dreading whatever Daniel was planning. Daniel reached under the chair and pulled out a golden spreader bar. Seongwoo knew what it was from the sound of the metal scraping the floor. He immediately spread his legs.

Daniel admired the pale moons in front of him for a moment before kissing one side and then focusing on fastening the anklets and locking the bar. Then, he pulled the shirt off of Seongwoo’s arms and set it on the floor. He was exposed to the violet colored, barely furniture, cool room wearing nothing but the harness and stockings.

“Bend over and show me that perfect ass, baby. Grab your ankles and try not to fall over this time. Last time scared the life out of me.”

“I won’t fall over this time…” Seongwoo muttered before bending down and grabbing each ankle. The mounds of flesh immediately opened up, showing a rose-colored flower in front of him. Daniel greedily caressed the pillowy, supple flesh that was all his and only his, kneading it in a pleasurable fashion as he kissed and then licked the puckering, silky center.

“Hmm, ah, hmm…”

He paused, pulling his mouth away to speak, “Feels good?”

“Y-yes, hyung, it’s very good…”

“How about now?”

“Ah~”

Seongwoo pressed back into his mouth as his boyfriend pursed his lips and sucked while wiggling his tongue to make the area moist. He continued this for a minute, listening to Seongwoo’s sweet moans and gasps, holding him secure over his trembling thighs so he wouldn’t fall over and ruin the fun. When he was properly wet and starting to decently open from the foreplay, Daniel pulled out the next toy, a fox tail butt plug.

Seongwoo saw it from upside down. His eyes widened and his flushed face became stricken.

“H-Hyung…”

“You hate plugs. I know. But it’s going to stretch you out properly so that I won’t tear you up later. Trust me. You can always safe word if it’s the intensity is beyond the capacity you can handle, though that would mean your limits have changed.”

Daniel ducked his head under Seongwoo’s thigh, smirking. Seongwoo remained silent but glared at him straight in the eyes. In his mind Daniel counted, that’s strike two.

“Do as you wish, hyung.”

“And so I shall. I shall with great pleasure.”

Daniel kissed him, moving forward between his legs. Seongwoo allowed it and lightly kissed back, though with a second of hesitation that suggested he was reluctant but knowing that he didn’t want to get spanked three times later. Daniel chuckled with a triumphant smile as he sat back up in the chair and got to work putting the cool metal plug in him. Usually Daniel the ‘softie’ would be nice enough to warm up and lubricate it with his saliva first but not today.

Seongwoo hissed and jerked as the cold metal oval was abruptly stuffed inside of him. “F…”

He started to cruse and then stopped himself. Daniel didn’t like him cursing in his ‘innocent’, ‘sweet’ form. That would earn him strike number three.

“F-fantastic, hyung..”

“Is it, really? I’m delighted to hear that. Let’s get you to the bed for the rest of this. Your legs must be about to crumble. Aigoo, my poor little fox.”

Daniel released the spreader, twisted the fox tail a few times as he admired the cute visual of his boyfriend with a furry tail out of his perfect ass, and then lifted the slender man into his arms. Seongwoo squealed but didn’t protest, his arms automatically going across his lover’s sturdy neck for support. Daniel smiled wide at him.

Seongwoo glanced down demurely, his face flushed and his lips swollen from being bitten down on. The plugs affected him intensely, that was why. When he wore one, he became aroused instantaneously and he was unable to walk with them in less he cripple form the pleasure waves.

Daniel didn’t take his eyes off his face as he took him to the four-poster bed. It was starkly beautiful just then, knowing that his plan was working wonders, that the gorgeous man already wanted him fiercely. He set him down on the bed gently and then started to remove his upper garments.

“You may look at me. This is your reward.”

Seongwoo was on his stomach, his stocking clad legs pent in attractive way, the grey fox tale coming out of his curvy ass, making him look all kinds of cute and sensual. He rested his harnessed upper body up on his elbows and craned his head eagerly. His eyes were full of desire and excitement as he was allowed to indulge in his favorite thing—watching Daniel strip.

The blonde business man took his time, going painstakingly slow to tease the other. He slid off his tie and draped it over the pale man’s sensitive back. Then he shrugged out of his jacket and got to work on slowly removing his buttons, stopping halfway down. Seongwoo pouted and whined.

“You want the abs, I know. But you haven’t earned that yet. Let’s see how you fare with my next mission.”

“Okay, hyung. I’ll be sure to please you more. I’m ready. Whatever it is.”

“Glad to hear that. Huge points for you there. First, I want you on your knees.”

“Alright, hyung. Whatever you wish, as you deserve. Like this?”

Daniel suddenly recalled their first date. It was in a park. Seongwoo had been taking photos of some flowers and then kneeled. Daniel had wondered then what he was doing. It had turned out that he had been picking some of the prettier ones to give him as a gift. Daniel still had them too. He’d put them in a book so that they could dry and get pressed, then he’d added them to one of Seongwoo’s photographs. They had their own art piece in their bedroom, right above their fluffy, very normal bed.

“Excellent. That’s just what I like to see. Such a sweetie you are. Come here~”

Daniel grabbed the kneeling man with his hands crossed behind his back gently by the neck and brought him in for a romantic, sensual kiss. Seongwoo kissed him back eagerly, enticing him like a vixen with his tongue. Daniel ended up kissing him several seconds longer than he had intended because of the sudden sentimental flashback, the taste and smooth, graceful tongue of his lover causing him to become painfully aroused.

Seongwoo opened his mouth wide, eagerly sucking his delving tongue, sweet purrs coming up from his throat, clearly enjoying the kiss to the fullest. Daniel reluctantly pulled back, the both of them flushed and breathing hard, their mouths wet and red.

“God damn, are you a great kisser. I can never get over that no matter how many thousands of times it’s been. I think you probably first lured me into your trap with those killer kisses.”

Seongwoo looked adorable with his smug smile and those crescent shaped, warm eyes. Daniel affectionately rubbed his messy, dark chocolate colored locks and chuckled in disbelief.

“Stay still, little fox. I’ll be right back.”

Seongwoo obediently faced forward with his hands back to crossing behind his back, still like a statue. Daniel shook his head, still chuckling and thinking about how amazing a prize his boyfriend was as he went to the red cabinet.

Seongwoo wasn’t a perfect boyfriend just because he could cook well and he was a perfect Sub. He was always there for Daniel—to cheer him up, to encourage him, to comfort him, to simply listen to his rants or random thoughts. He did most of the cleaning and errands without complaint. If he had to cancel a date or a weekend plan of theirs because of a sudden meeting, he didn’t get whiney or demand to be at the top of his priority list.

He was though, because he didn’t demand to be. Daniel adored him because he was such a nice person and would do anything to ensure his happiness. Seongwoo wasn’t just the top priority. He was the only priority.

“Seriously. What did I do to deserve such a blessing? He’s mesmerizing…”

“Thank you, hyung. This little fox is greatly pleased at the idea of you being pleased with him.”

Woops, Seongwoo wasn’t supposed to hear me. Did I say that aloud? Shit, now he knows that I’m feeling whipped for him right now and that might give him the upper hand. I can’t torture him the correct way if he thinks I’m about to go ‘soft’ on him.

Daniel came back with a renewed, hardened expression, devoid of all emotion. Bringing his ‘BOSS’ attitude back to the playroom. The one that meant all business and was cut-throat and ruthless. Seongwoo’s smirk fell as soon as he saw it, as well as what was in his hand.

“T-That’s…”

“Why? Is there some problem, Seongwoo? I also didn’t give you permission to look at me. That’s strike three.”

Seongwoo looked down at the bed quickly, biting at his lip. Daniel guessed he was colorfully cursing him out in his mind. He’d brought what Seongwoo hated the most of their torture arsenal after all.

Not the restraints, nor the pain-causing instruments. Oh, no, not those. Seongwoo absolutely loved to be restrained and  hurt normally. What he hated was the stick with the black feather attached to it. As Seongwoo was incredibly ticklish and that feeling also made him incredibly aroused, causing a storm of conflicting emotions and sensations in him that usually led to him being so pissed off afterwards that he wouldn’t talk to him the rest of the night and Daniel was forced to eat cup-ramen instead of Seongwoo’s delicious home-cooked meals.

“N-no problem, hyung. I was simply surprised by your choice. Unusual…”

“Ah, what’s there to be surprised about? It’s been a long time since we’ve whipped this little guy out. He deserves some fun too. We didn’t pay for it to simply sit in the cabinet collecting dust,” Daniel pointed out with an irritatingly playful tone. “If you didn’t want me to ever use it again, then you should have moved it to our hard-limits list, baby.”

“Maybe from tomorrow, I will have to…”

He caught a glimpse of Seongwoo scowling at the pillows as he put his hands and ankles into the cross-styled cuffs. Compared to the ones that Seongwoo had put Daniel in, they were harder to move in and you couldn’t bend forward. They were not meant to be used while fucking. They were meant to be used while torturing with something along the front of their body. Making the person want to wiggle or touch themselves and driving them nuts because they couldn’t.

It was the perfect set up to make the feisty, always controlled minx lose his cool. Daniel rested on the bed with his shirt unbuttoned revealing part of his tone, tanned chest that Seongwoo stared at, nervously licking his lips. His breath was already uneven by the time Daniel put the feather to his neck, lightly flicking the bendy tip over the visible veins and invisible sensitive points the Dom had mapped out in his mind.

The cuffed brunette tried to keep his body still but failed after a few seconds. His body would shift and jerk in an attempt to avoid the ticklish substance. Daniel cruelly snickered as he followed wherever Seongwoo went, tickling him with the tip over his ear, jaw, and collar bone. His body swiveled and shook as he panted, groaned, and laughed all at once, eyes following the feather to predict its movements. Just like a cat would.

“Shall I stop?”

“It’s alright, h-hyung,” he commented before bursting into giggles which ended up as thick groans while Daniel tickled the feather over his nipples.

“Ah~”

Daniel couldn’t resist swooping in to devour the coffee-colored, pert morsel demanding attention. He ceased the attack of the feather for a moment to suckle, teeth, and tweak his nipples.

“Ah, ah, hmm, haa…” Seongwoo was beside himself then, tossing his head back and straining his chest closer to Daniel’s searing mouth. “Yes, hyung, please, more~”

As soon as he made it vocal what he wanted, then Daniel denied him. That was his usual way. He sat back with an evil, wet smirk and brought the feather to tickle his abdomen. Seongwoo’s expression went from blissful to near displeased as he tilted his head and shoulders in an attempt to avoid the pesky object. His entire body and expressions were sending conflicted messages of ‘stop it, don’t stop it, god I hate this, but fuck I love this’ to the blonde.

“Hyung, n-not t-there…” Seongwoo gasped, attempting to bend his body in order to shrink away from the rapidly moving feather heading south.

“Yes, definitely there.” Daniel chuckled evilly.

“Oh god~ No, no, no. No, hmm--!”

“Always free to safe word, baby. That’s the only way you can avoid it.”

“I w-won’t, ha haaa…hmm, so evil, ah….” Seongwoo huffed and whined, tears coming to his eyes as Daniel swiped the feather along his leaking cock and dangling, completely exposed balls.

Eventually, Daniel figured that he’d had enough fun with torturing Seongwoo to the point of tears. He put down the feather and stood up. Seongwoo huffed, still giggling here and there with tears streaming down his cheeks as he removed his restraints. Then, he returned to laying on the bed, this time on his side, loosely hugging a pillow. For a moment, Daniel stood there with a goofy grin, openly admiring his lover who appeared adorable in the get up with his bent legs, flushed face, and shy, tired smile.

“See? That wasn’t so bad? You liked it.”

“That’s b-because…” Seongwoo drifted off, embarrassment making him hide his face in the pillow.

Daniel chuckled, reaching out to stroke his hair and then along his back to the soft tail coming out of his cheeks. He paused there to press against the top of it. Seongwoo gasped and groaned into the pillow, clutching the sheets as the hard, large piece of metal rubbed his raw insides and made him about to explode which he expertly held back, knowing he’d be punished for coming early.

“Hmm, seems you’re almost ready. That’s why we should use plugs more often, baby. It gets you ready in minutes. Which, in the end, means less torture time you have to put up with and less exhaustion for us both.”

“I know you’re right, hyung, but still…ugh….I wish I could have this out of me soon. It’s so intrusive…”

Daniel snickered with amusement as he gave it another push, enjoying the whimpers and groans of his overwhelmed boyfriend.

“Funny. You don’t seem to have any issues taking my dick. That’s much bigger and more intrusive.”

“That’s a different story, hyung. It’s much better. It gets me in all the good spots and it feels right.”

“Whatever you say. You’re such a wimp and a liar. Everything that you say you don’t want to use you actually love insanely. You often say the opposite of what you mean. I know it well, baby.

You’re like that outside of here too. Like whenever we pass a sweets store and you look at something with strawberries on it and insist that you hate them, then when I brought home chocolate covered strawberries for Valentine’s day, you were ecstatic.

Don’t try to pull any wool over this sheep’s eyes. I know everything about you, baby, especially what you like because I’ve been making careful notes on it since we first started dating. Now, you did very well in taking that torture, so look at me.”

Daniel gave him permission again to look as a reward for enduring well. Seongwoo laid on the pillow with a soft smile as he watched intently. Danie removed the rest of his shirt and then with a flourish, tore the divide open, revealing his naked chest in all of its glory. Seongwoo’s eyes widened, then hooded and darkened. His tongue eagerly licked his lips as he stared like a starving lion at his stomach.

“You want?” Daniel came forward, tilting his head and smirking as he read that ‘juseyo’ look in his lover’s eyes. Seongwoo was such an ab man, especially when it was Daniel’s turn to Dom.

Seongwoo gulped and nodded, sitting up immediately and flipping his stocking legs over the bed, reaching out his arms with ‘give me’ hands. He was begging to touch without speaking it, since he wasn’t allowed to beg vocally during their play time. If he foolishly were to say his obvious wishes out loud, Daniel would be inclined to deny him, even if that was truly what he wanted as well. Their rules were strictly kept 95% of the time in this room.

“Touch to your heart’s desire. I’ll allow it, for the moment.” Daniel stepped forward with his chest bared, straight into Seongwoo’s open hands.

They didn’t say anything for a long while. Daniel watched Seongwoo as he caressed and eyed his chest and stomach, burning him up from the inside out with his fingers and nails. It was incredible to be touched here by Seongwoo. It was one of his most sensitive spots and somehow it seemed hotter than ever tonight since he’d denied the other from fulfilling his greatest wish for so long, thus Seongwoo was rougher with him.

With each searing scratch and impatient, greedy slide of his smooth palms, Daniel found his stomach coiling tighter and the pleasure and fire bubbling up into his throat until he was releasing moans and breathing unevenly, eyes boring into the handsome man’s hypnotized face.

“Seongwoo. That’s enough. Stop.”

A familiar sense of brattiness took hold of Seongwoo’s expression for a brief moment as the other considered not listening. He’d apparently been far from having his fill of Daniel’s chest.

Daniel grabbed his wrists and lightly pushed him back on the bed. Seongwoo appeared shocked and bewildered. Understanding dawned on his pretty face and then excitement as he saw Daniel tossing a different set of cuffs on the bed and hurriedly slipping off his trousers.

“I’m going to remove the plug now.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Seongwoo couldn’t hide his delight if he tried.

Seongwoo held his knees to his chest as Daniel gently pulled the tail out with a soft ‘pop’ and a relieved, aroused moan.

“It feels…empty….and cold…” Seongwoo complained between whiney moans.

Daniel brushed his hair and kissed him softly. “It seems I can’t be hard on you, after all. I really ah a big softie,” he commented with a light sigh. “I keep thinking sentimentally and then I feel bad. I’ll be cutting some of my revenge plans short because I just can’t tonight.”

“Thank you, hyung, for going light on me.”

“Well, you might win as usual in the end, because it seems like I love you more. But at least I got you to do a few things you would object to usually. You’re not allowed to get sulky afterwards. I didn’t complain about being treated like a dog and being whipped. I still have the welts, remember? Sure, I deserved a punishment. But you have to admit you went too hard and enjoyed hurting me a bit much. You bratty sadist.”

Seongwoo smiled crookedly and chuckled before leaning up to kiss him a few sweet times in apology. Daniel’s anger immediately faded as the kisses made him melt. That’s all it ever took, honestly. He was a simple man like that. Just like a puppy, he forgave his owner with one affectionate touch. He sank down, returning the lingering kisses, accepting his apologies and letting his love pour out. Letting bygones be bygones.

“Same to you. Sexy masochist.’

“Indeed I am. I’ll show you the definition of being sexy. Let’s make-up by being all sweet and fluffy after. We both need release.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, commenting sarcastically, “About time.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed, face turning slightly stern. “What was that?”

The brunette tried to get out of it by playing innocent and adorable like the cat in Shrek. “Nothing, hyung. I didn’t say anything.”

“I clearly heard you getting impatient with me. That’s strike four. They’re coming to you very soon.”

Seongwoo whined, giving him cute, teary kitten eyes, trying to plea-bargain with him by utilizing his knowledge about his boyfriend’s hobbies and fetishes.

“Nope, not going to work. I clearly stated the rules and the punishment. You should have been more careful.”

Seongwoo bit his lip right before he sighed. Daniel moved around the bed, setting up Seongwoo the way that he wanted, adjusting the length of the links between the cuffs on his calves and wrists. When it was perfect, he stood back and admired his handiwork from every angle. Seongwoo chewed on his lip, face flushing with embarrassment but eyes sparkling with barely contained excitement at what was about to come. His favorite part of being a Sub.

“Seems good. As beautiful and hot bound up as ever, baby. Like you were meant to be that way. Are you ready for me? You want this cock?”

Seongwoo looked at his large, thick, purplish cock saluting from a bed of dark, curly hair, nodding enthusiastically. Daniel smiled wide, coming over and caressing his bent, smooth legs.

“This cutie. I’m going to make you cry and scream tonight until there’s no liquid or sounds left in you. You’re just too irresistible for your own good. It makes me want to ruin you.”

Seongwoo squealed at the threat and the wild, possessive look that took over his lover’s eyes.

“Dark Daniel scares me sometimes…”

“At the same time that it arouses you. Look at how hard you are now. That’s because you like to be ruined. You want me to ruin you. You want me to be brutal with you on occasion. And that reason is precisely why we can’t yet change this playroom into a studio like we should.”

“Right. I can’t seem to let go of Dark Daniel just yet…”

Daniel pressed his lips to the soles of Seongwoo’s suspended large, beautifully shaped feet, gazing lovingly at the other, keeping their eye contact going, not feeling like reprimanding him for looking at him without permission this time. “Well, truthfully, I’m not any readier to let go of Dark Seongwoo either. So, let’s just enjoy it while it lasts and give ourselves time.”

After a moment of hesitation, Seongwoo commented with an amused smile. “Hyung…aren’t we talking too much?”

“Ah, you want me to get on with fucking your brains out then? You’re telling me to shut up, I see.”

They shared in similar wicked smirks as they looked at each other across Seongwoo’s bound limbs floating in the air.

“Yes, hyung. Please. Who needs brains anyway?”

“True. Before that. I owe you four spankings for not being fully obedient tonight. Tsk, tsk. Better luck next time. This poor, cute bum of yours. I’m sorry to have to turn you pink.”

Seongwoo braced himself and closed his eyes as Daniel pressed his legs up, rubbing his cheek to warm up the skin to take a beating. He gave him two smarting whacks on each cheek. It was brutal. It stung but at the same time coursed shocking ripples of pleasure throughout the other that secretly loved pain, even more so than Daniel got off to it.

Daniel wiped the pre-com off from the shaking, moaning man’s pulsing cock and licked it. “Hmm, like cake frosting. How is every bit of you sugary?”

Seongwoo peeked up at him just in time to see his finger in his mouth and then hid his face in embarrassment. Daniel chuckled, again murmuring about how adorable he was before pulling Seongwoo by the thighs to the edge of the bed. He held his cheeks open and guided his hard shaft in without warning.

Seongwoo gasped and clenched as he was powerfully entered, moaning into the sheets he was biting as he went in deeper. Daniel stilled, watching the brunette beside himself, huffing and moaning while shaking his head back and forth.

“That good, huh?”

“So good, hyung… Amazing, truly…”

Daniel snickered, pressing up to his prostate to make the other jerk his limbs and cry out, tossing his head back.

“That’s just the beginning. As you know.”

“God yes.”

“Yes, I am a god. A god come to Earth and designed a special way to please you and only you, baby.”

With that comment and a gentle kiss to his calf, Daniel ceased being sweet. He fucked Seongwoo as brutally as he could, holding his thumb over his slit and grazing his prostate relentlessly over and over, denying him an orgasm until Seongwoo begged him in tears. Only then did the sadistic devil let the broken, crying man come.

He burst like a fountain, screaming his relief and pleasure in the most airy, musical voice. Daniel folded him up and continued to drive hard into his welcoming, suctioning, hot center until he’d reached heaven and was singing alongside his celestial angel as well. They filled the violet-tinted room with the sweetest of harmonies.

 

In comparison to the playroom, the couple’s apartment wreaked of normalcy. It had cream colored walls, cozy, bright colored furniture, several tables full of various potted plants, pictures of them throughout their relationship and of their four cats, the closest thing they’d ever get to having babies.

The photos were all taken from Seongwoo, including some of the scenic photos in their bathroom and bedroom. A large majority of those photos were black and white or monochrome as Seongwoo preferred to produce a calming, tranquil atmosphere.

Since Daniel was a business man, he had his own office which for the time being doubled as Seongwoo’s studio. Whenever their darker urges faded, they were planning on turning the playroom into Seongwoo’s personal studio because he needed much more room and then he would be able to work his own business from home instead of having to work for someone else.

Some of the photos in the kitchen were miniatures taken from their various trips around the world. Since they both made quite a lot of money combined, they often would take vacations to travel. If it happened to go over a few days, they were forced to bring a special carry-on suitcase to hold their toys because it wouldn’t pass through security if they attempted to check-in.

Daniel watered the plants, fed the cats, and then folded the dried laundry from the previous day while Seongwoo fixed their dinner in the kitchen, listening to his Bruno Mars playlist. That day’s menu was medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots and broccoli drizzled with a hand-made brown sugar sauce. Daniel sniffed as he traveled down the hallway, just finished putting their underwear in their dresser, Ori trotting next to him and Zhang trailing lazily much farther behind, practically unintelligible from the carpet since both were white and fuzzy.

“Hmm, that smells heavenly. You’ve really outdone yourself this time, baby.”

“If you’re so thankful, then you wouldn’t mind getting me plates and silverware, I suppose.”

“Sure. Treasure~ That’s just what you are. Baby you’re my shining star.”

Daniel sang along as he swooped up to hug the man in the cooking apron in his usual black Adidas trainers from behind. Daniel was in a matching pair that was navy blue. They preferred to wear comfortable clothes like trainers and hoodies around the house. They had nearly a hundred pairs, almost identical, and in a variety of colors.

Seongwoo didn’t jump or even flinch. He was used to that. Daniel often came up to hug him whenever he was in the middle of doing something, even if it was brushing his teeth. He offered his cheek up so that Daniel could plop a gentle kiss on it. He did so, making it firmer and longer than the other expected, which caused Seongwoo to smile wide and squirm.

“Set the table then, please.”

Daniel rested his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, hands stuck around his slender waist so that he couldn’t easily get away. He gave the elder a puppy like whine.

“Hyung~ Show Me The Money is coming on soon, you know...”

Seongwoo cut him off before his boyfriend could get started on his persuasive speech. “There’s re-runs. You can watch it tomorrow or this weekend.”

“No, I don’t want to~ It’s the final. It’s Lin versus Woojin for the title. I’ve got to watch it live. I don’t want to find out who the winner is from Twitter or the news. I don’t want to wait either. Please~ Can’t we eat in the living room just tonight? For Lin.”

Seongwoo sighed heavily. Lai Guanlin was one of Daniel’s all-time favorite rappers. He’d been supporting him for a couple years and been invested in this season more so than usual because ‘his son, Lin’ was on it. Seongwoo knew that he wasn’t likely to win over Lin of all people. Just like he hadn’t been able to win over Jimin on Monday. Luckily, Daniel had no chance of meeting his idols and even less chance that they could handle his dark urges. He still attempted feebly, keeping his slight amount of jealousy expertly in check.

“But, Niel…When we eat in the living room, the cats bother us and try to steal our food. Can’t you watch from sitting at the table? I’ll allow it this time.”

Daniel whined in a noisily, childish tone, “It’s too far away for me to see the subtitles though. I will miss out on the lyrics for the first couple performances. That’s the best part!”

Seongwoo sighed again, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine. If Lin and lyrics are that important to you, what’s the use in little me trying to come between them?”

“Thank you, baby. I love you. I’ll protect your food from the cats, promise.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes as Daniel bounded into the living room, sounds of the TV blaring a couple moments later. He shook his head, unable to help laughing as Daniel rapped along with the opening.

“Hopeless puppy. Why is he still obsessed with hip-hop? It’s so noisy.” He didn’t say it loud enough that Daniel would hear it though. God forbid he was lectured on the amazingness of Korean hip-hop and its history through the eras for another two hours like before.

When Seongwoo came out with their plates and silverware, Daniel was laughing at something the producers were saying about the previous performance. Apparently he agreed and found their comment hilarious.

Seongwoo sat down, carefully putting the plates on the table. As if by magic, all four of their cats popped up around the table like those whack-a-mole machines in the arcade, Peter and Ori daring to jump up on their hind legs, put their paws on the table edge and sniff.

Seongwoo hissed and shooed them, already feeling annoyed. Daniel noticed and moved quickly to help, pushing Rooney and Ori under the table lightly with his wiggling toes which to those furries were something like monsters. He grabbed his plate and lifted it to his chest.

“Watch out,” Seongwoo commented, protecting his own plate from the hungry lions eying their food like it was prey.

“Hmm?”

Seongwoo jerked his clefted chin towards the other side of the couch. Daniel turned and glared. Zhang, the fluffy Siamese with the stark sky-blue eyes stopped mid step, staring fiercely at his steak.

“I told you so…” Seongwoo sighed.

“Nope, it’s fine. We can control these brats. Just…don’t look into their cute eyes as they beg.”

Seongwoo commented dryly, “I’m not the one in this house whose weak hearted to the ‘sad kitten’ eyes, here. That’s all you.”

“Eh~ I don’t hear you complaining when it’s working to your benefit, kitty,” Daniel teased, elbowing him.

Seongwoo flushed and transformed his face into a stoic mask as he avoided Daniel’s eyes, turning with interest to the TV instead.

“Ah, hmm. I see, I see.”

Daniel chuckled, understanding that Seongwoo was doing that to try to save face and thinking about how his kitten eyes had failed him just an hour previously. Daniel let him get away with it, though usually he would tease him relentlessly.

He recalled what had happened earlier in the playroom and how Seongwoo had given him permission to eat on the couch which almost never happened. Seongwoo was being great today in a number of ways. Which was saying something because Seongwoo was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend practically every day.

As long as he didn’t do something stupid, like forget important days. Which he swore he’d never, ever do again. As fun as that had been, that whipping session that was his first punishment at the hands of a furious sadist who had full control had been terribly painful.

After eating, they set the leftovers and dirty plates on the table for the cats to lick up. Though it made Seongwoo anxious that they would spill something on the carpet. Daniel promised that if it happened he would clean up and steam the whole apartment before sleeping, which appeased the other. Because then it wasn’t his problem anymore. Seongwoo loved it when Daniel volunteered to do the chores.

They watched the rest of the show while snuggling up in the corner of the couch, Daniel explaining things that Seongwoo hadn’t asked to know, occasionally kissing when it was a talking part that Daniel had less interest in. Though when it was Lin’s turn to perform, Seongwoo would surely be basically forgotten, as per normal.

When the cats had managed to lick the plates sparkling clean, they curled up next to their sides or on the thick sofa arms for a nap and pets which their owners pleasantly obliged. The couple were much sweeter and nicer to each other when they were outside of the playroom and they didn’t discuss what happened in there. Those darker sides were different versions of themselves who liked to keep their next plans completely secret.

They preferred their vanilla and chocolate life styles didn’t clash because that might cause havoc with their feelings. They loved each other very much. As long as they weren’t in the room on those days, they didn’t enjoy causing any sort of pain to each other nor did they insult or curse or act mean. If they were to do that, the relationship as they knew it might crumble.

They had always kept their duality clean-cut, not crossing worlds. For now, it was still their kink and a necessary way to relieve stress. Eventually, they figured they would grow out of wanting to do those things and that would be fine with the other.

They were dealing with it and recovering from addiction together. For right then, the strange duality in their relationship worked for them. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished. And now I'm going to go hide under a rock. I can't believe I wrote this. It was ALL the smut demon's doing. I was possessed. And that DAMN GQ PHOTOSHOOT. Who did NOT think of something like this fic when that came out? LOL. 'Sensuality' says the director even. Welp. Sensual Ong caused this to happen. I'm curious--
> 
> Who do you think is the better Dom?
> 
> Do you prefer Dom Ong or Sub Ong?
> 
> Thanks for reading this naughty trash with very little plot. I just wanted to explore Dom/Sub Ong duality related to those GQ photos and a different sort of relationship that I'm sure exists out there. It's not mine though, okay?! hahahaha. I only tried some of this, the rest I just imagined or from research. Don't take my word for it, this is fiction, please do consult with your partner and use the web before trying anything. 
> 
> Oh my god. I'm blushing. I'll go now and never look at this story again hahaha.
> 
> Bye!!! 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time coming, sorry that it took so long to get it up but it kept losing in the polls I had and has been sitting in my computer waiting for the release time to come. 
> 
> This story was just for fun. Inspired by Seongwoo's look in GQ with the black gloves and deep-V silky shirt. If you actually read this, you are really brave or truly trust me as an author haha. I had it all nsfw but ended up adding fluff and sweet, domestic moments to show their normal relationship outside of how they treat each other during their hobbies (which is all acting). I wanted it to show a strong juxtaposition between their different sides and the dynamics in their relationship. Dark ON vs Light ON. Which do you prefer? 
> 
> See you around, thanks for reading. If you need some visuals, see the mood boards on my twitter feed. Ah, but my username changed a couple weeks ago to be ON related. It's now @NuuGuSeYONG 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
